A Long way from Home
by OnePieceDoesExist
Summary: I wasn't a superstitious person. I didn't believe in other dimensions, voodoo, magic, and like. I didn't believe in the afterlife either - not much of a religious person - so when I touched that pulsating orb-egg-blob thing per my sister's daring request (from about ten feet back of course,) I didn't expect it to take me somewhere I never thought I'd be able to call home. MarcoxOc
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't a superstitious person. I didn't believe in ghosts, other dimensions, voodoo, magic, and the like. I didn't believe in the afterlife either - not much of a religious person, contrary to my family - so when I touched that pulsating orb-egg-blob thing per my sister's daring request (from about ten feet back of course,) I didn't think anything would happen. I expected it to be slimy, yeah, hell, maybe even explode or some shit. What I didn't expect was for a dome to fly out some ten feet, engulfing me, my sister, and my dog, Laisha, that had come running at the sight of us.

I also didn't expect it to shine so fucking brightly before disappearing altogether, leaving the three of us - where do you ask? That's right, in the middle of a fucking pirate ship, and it wasn't even 8:30 yet.

Now mind you, we weren't entirely defenseless. I mean if you count my pitbull and the things me and my sister had in our bags for the hiking/hunting/photography trip we were on, then I guess we could have run off while sustaining minimum injuries, if we hadn't been in the middle of the fucking ocean with no land in sight.

Don't get me wrong. It's not that I wasn't afraid, I was fucking terrified, but it was for a completely different reason than my hyperventilating sister. My... hyperventilating... sister... fuck! I ran over, forgetting my fear as I quickly instructed her to start breathing normally, not stepping away until she was calm again. Though that didn't last long because, as soon as she saw the gigantic men that were slowly gathering around us, she soon grabbed the back of my jacket, shaking. She wouldn't have been alone in that if I didn't know these people, if I hadn't seen them appear on my IPod's screen countless times, and if I hadn't, admittedly, read so many Fanfictions about them. So I dearly hoped that these weren't some incredibly close lookalikes and that the people I was looking at we're truly, in the flesh, the Whitebeard Pirates.

I finally found my voice when they started murmuring around us, probably how the hell two little girls got on their ship without their noticing. I severely hoped that, when I spoke next, that they would look at me confusedly, but my hopes were soon shattered. "Dare desu ka? (Who are you?)" I asked in one of the few Japanese phrases that I knew that could be of any real use in this situation.

Sadly they answered. "Shirohige Kaizokudan (Whitebeard Pirates)." Came the voice of a pineapple-haired man who stood by a vastly larger looming figure that was sitting in an equally large throne.

I froze, even though I was expecting it. "Shit." That sent me in panic mode. 'What do I do?! What do I do?!' I seriously freaked out. We were stuck in a strange world (well not so strange to me) and didn't even know their main fucking language. Granted I had been taken classes to learn Japanese, but the extent of my sister's Japanese knowledge was less than pitiful.

Knowing it was futile, I decided to try seeing if anyone knew English. "Umm... Does anyone understand me?" I looked around at the blank faces, sighing and blinking back tears. Well, so much for that. As the pirates murmuring continued again, a series of crashes and banging made its way to our part of the deck until two large, white dogs race into the middle of the circle. They were barking and chasing each other around playfully. "Mia!" The pitbull looked at me beggingly. "No. Come and sit." Her tail hung low and she abandoned her destructive game to come and sit by the two of us.

**AN: "(This is speech in Japanese because I'm too lazy to look up the Romani for every piece of speech in this chapter.)"**

By now my sister had calmed down, meaning she wasn't about to pass out at any moment, but was still giving the pirates a fearful look. When Laisha came over and sat by our side, she grasped her collar and hung onto her, to my wrinkled jacket's relief. I didn't know how I was still standing, my legs felt numb and my knees were wobbly. The same pineapple man stepped forward after discussing something briefly with who could only be Whitebeard. "(Hi, I'm Marco. And you are?)" he said, stretching out his hand.

I hesitantly took it and introduced myself. "(I'm Ceretiy. N-nice to meet you.)" I turned to my sister and kicked her in the side with my boot after disengaging the handshake. "Greet yourself, too, Kai."

"What?! What are you saying?! That's a pirate flag!" She yell-whispered, gesturing to the Jolly Roger flapping above us. "Can't you feel that heaviness in the air?! These guys totally outmatch us! They could kill us with a pinky finger!"she said, indicating by waving her pinky back and forth. Yeah, I could feel that pressure in the air, like my body was being pressed down to the earth by some sort of increased gravity. Every part of my body was tingling like there were magnets surrounding me. I guess that's what people call aura or presence or haki or something that I've seen in a bunch of anime.

"I know. But if we're going to find any way to get home then were going to have to start here. Besides their trustworthy." I explained surprisingly calm. Though my shaking hands were betraying that calm persona.

"Trustworthy?! Did you just describe pirates - god damn pirates, as trustworthy?!" She said, raising her voice slightly. "Do you know what these people do?! They pillage, murder, and rape people! They are the farthest thing from trustworthy that you can get!"

I knew where she was coming from, I mean she was just teleported onto a strange ship not five minutes ago so she was probably not gonna get up and have tea with them, but to be honest, even though I understood where she was coming from, she was irritating me. So I flicked her in the forehead, really hard. Like, really hard. I think it may or may not have left the slightest of bruises.

"What the he-" I pulled her from the floor and made her bow alongside me.

"(I'm sorry for our rudeness.)" I saw Whitebeard smirk slightly. I let go of my angry sister. She seemed to have all her energy focused on me so that she didn't have to realize the situation at hand. "(This is my little sister Kai. And this is my dog Mia.)" I said pointing to the two of them respectively.

"(How did you get on our ship, yoi?)" Marco asked. "(Was is a Devil Fruit?)"

How was I going to respond to this and not sound crazy? I came from another world, so technically shouldn't know about devil fruits, so I played the ignorant. "(Devil... Fruit? What's that?)" I replied hesitantly. My sister must of noticed my shaky response cause now she was freaking out a little.

He but on his lip slightly before waving the question off. "(Doesn't matter right now, yoi.)" He gave me a pointed stare. "(What does matter is how you managed to get on the ship of the strongest man in the world without being seen until your were no more than ten yards from him.)"

I gulped. As before I had been completely sure that they wouldn't hurt us, now not so much. It was only now I realized just how bad this looked. "Ceretiy, what's he saying?!" Kai whispered.

"He wants to know how we got here." I answered, noticing that most of the men that had gathered around us had left, only leaving the faces I actually knew; Whitebeard, Marco(who was still sitting next to us,) Izuo, Haruta, and Jozu.

"How in hell are we going to explain that?!" She almost yelled at me.

"How am I suppose to know?!" I said throwing my hands in the air. " How about 'Oh I touched a blob in the forest of another world and landed on your ship, please don't kill me!' Is that good enough?!"

"Be serious!" She hastily whispered. "I don't want them getting impatient and slicing our necks off, thank you very much. I'd like to live another day!"

"It's heads, not necks!"

"I think that's hardly the issue right now!"

"I know that!" I shot back, taking a breath to comb my hand through my hair. "I know that..."

I turned backed to Marco, who had been surprisingly quiet throughout our little spat, of which had made me calm down. "(Sorry bout that..)" He chuckled and shook his head. "(So.. Do you want to hear the extended version, or the short version?)"

Chapter 1 is done! Yay! So I've recently been reading MarcoxOc and "girl falls into one piece" stories and wanted to do one myself. Hope you guys enjoy my take on it.

I can't promise any updating. FSA testing and final expanse are coming up, combining that with Marching Band practice and the fact that I just don't get a lot of time to write will most likely all for very slow updates.

And for any of you who are following any of my others stories, which are in need to updating, I WILL NOT abandon them I promise! If I end up abandoning them, I will post a warning a few days before deleting/putting it up for adoption.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. What? Yes, this isn't your imagination. No, your not dreaming. Yes, this is actually an update for A Long Way From Home. No, the underworld wasn't as exciting as I thought it would be and yes, I felt a little disappointed. And yes, it feels good to be back from the dead. Oh, the chapter? I believe we should get to it!

Jesus this is a long chapter. I was debating cutting into two chapters but couldn't find a place that seemed appropriate and kept the word amount to where I like it, so here we are.

IMPORTANT NOTE:

Instead of everything said in Japanese being in "(parenthesis)" like that, it will now be everything said in English, mainly everything Kai says.

Also the dog's name is Mia, not Laisha, forgive the mistake!

-(How do you manage to let the strongest pirates in the world keep you on their ship for an extended period of time? I did it and still don't know...)-

I fidgeted under their gazes. I wasn't prepared to be taken in a large room and to be surrounded by all sixteen division commanders (Yes there was a second division commander that wasn't Ace and boy was it bugging the back of my mind) and Whitebeard. My sister had originally opted to stay outside, but then decided that she would die if she wasn't latched onto me for every second of our stay, so she joined me in this torture.

Marco spoke up. "So, you were going to tell us how you managed to get on our ship, yoi?" So he actually has that voice impediment? That was an actual thing? It happened all the time?

I paused my musing and replied. "Well, you see, about that..." I took a breath to calm myself and gave them the entire story. "So we were on this camping trip when..."

~Kai yawned. "Ceretiy, do we really have to be out this early? I'm tired." We trudged up the steep hill along a thing dirt trail.

Stepping onto a large rock and stretching my hand back to help her, I replied. "You're the one that wanted the sunrise picture. Don't complain now." She grasped my hand and I pulled her up, Kai stumbling slightly.

"It's so dark, I can barely see anything!" She complained again.

"We should be able to see once we get over this hill." I offered, looking at the light sky peaking out through the branches. "Be glad your not in this thing." I said, gesturing to the long white dress I was wearing. That being said I actually enjoying wearing dresses, but scaling a mountain in one was not on my list of things I enjoyed.

We walked in silence for about fifteen more minutes, turning off our flashlights halfway through when we actually began to see those rocks that were in front of us. When we reached the top, a beautiful view of the valley that was below stretched out in front of us. This was the reason we were here. Kai started setting out her equipment and I tried my best to look like I hadn't just scaled a mountain then put on my heels.

"Ok, so we going book, flower, or nothing for this one?" I asked, digging through my bag for the aforementioned book, the flower already in hand.

She put her finger to her chin and stared up thoughtfully. "Book." I discarded the flower to the side and flipped open the black book to the middle and Kai came over and told me how she wanted me positioned. I ended up staring down at the valley, book spread out in my hands, against the rising sun. She snapped a few pictures, having me trying different poses for options, before she set the camera to a timer and we both made weird faces together in the camera, doing one 'normal' picture for the photo album.

Kai wanted to be a photographer when she completed school. She was going into high school next year so that was still a far way off, but that didn't mean she couldn't practice now. She had asked me, no, got down on her hands and knees- doing some bowing -begging and pleading me to take her to some "beautiful, adventurous, areas in order to have some sisterly bonding- and take pictures" as she had put it.

She only needed like five hundred dollars for her amble amount of trips planned, and I hesitantly gave in, after working overtime (I was currently employed as a translator for a friend's Japanese students, as it was a pretty good job for just having to talk in between two people) for a month, of course. Then summer vacation began and our- her -plan came into action. This was our fifth, and final, stop along the way, and I was having the time of my life, provided I wasn't getting mauled to death by mosquitoes.

Kai began packing up her things and I kicked off those death shoes, trading them for this amazing, life saving invention called sandals. "Kai, before we head back down, I gotta paint this!" I yelled over my shoulder, receiving a thumbs up in reply from my hunched over sister.

I picked up the easel stored in my bag, granted it held canvass the size of normal sheets of paper, but for me it was perfect, and set my last canvas down. The other four held equally beautiful landscapes as the one before me. A waterfall that had a small pond at its base. (I had to sit on a small round rock that protruded at the fall's base in this same dress, soaking!) The edge of a cliff overlooking a large forest ahead. (Almost fell off that one- don't ask...) The most amazing flower field I have ever seen. (Got stung by four bees there.) And, of course, a flipping volcano. (Yes, it was pretty. No, I did not enjoy how close I was to the mouth of that AcTiVe volcano!)

I took out my small collection of paints and began brushing the slick substance on the blank sheet. By the time I had finished, the sun was still low in the sky and my watch told me it was 7:49. I packed everything up and looked at my sister, who was currently sleeping on top of Mia. I couldn't help myself and snapped a photo.

Hiding away my camera, I poked her until she grumbled awake. "Go awaaaaay!" She groaned, snuggling deeper into Mia's fur.

"Rise and shine, we have to seize the day while its still around!" I greeted her, rolling her off of Mia, who shook herself immediately after. "It a brand ne- well it's actually the same day but come on! I don't wanna be here when the mosquitoes decide to invade my personal bubble!" I flurished my arms as I spoke, resting them on my hips as i finished talking.

She groaned in response, still half asleep. "Ceretiy! Give it back! Those cameras are mine!" She yelled in her sleep. This was a side of her that never seised to make me laugh. My sister talked in her sleep. A devilish smirk made its way onto my face.

"No way!" I yelled back. "These cameras are mine now!"

She seemed to get angry and threw her arms out, fists clenched. "Noooooooo..." She sat up and blinked away the sleep. Noticing me she raised her arms as I, rolling my eyes, pulled her to a standing position. "Ceretiy I had the strangest dream. I got these new camer-"

I pushed her towards her bags. "Yes yes, and you can tell me all about it after we get back to camp!" I pulled her arms through each of the backpack's straps and grabbed my own before starting down the trail.

-(A long way from home)-

When we got back to camp, me and Kai quickly took apart out tent and she tended to the dead fire while I got change into something more practical, specifically blue shorts, a white tank top, and a grey jacket. "The fire's cold." Kai announced.

Carrying the tent, in its bag of course, I began to attach it to my bag. I replied. "Aww, Smokey would be so proud of you."

"Shut up." She shot back, helping me attach the cumbersome tent to my bag. We walked back down the trail, taking some random pictures of animals we saw that we hadn't seen before.

We reached the reserve that was at the base of the trail and signed out at the front desk. Bidding the lady there a good day, we headed to my truck. I deposited the bags in the back and got in the driver's seat. Kai quickly got in next to me. As I was pulling out, Kai brought something to my attention that Id forgotten. "Weren't we suppose to get gas on our way here?" Shit.

"Fuck! I totally forgot!" I pulled up the cross section. "Did we pass a gas station on our way here?!" I knew there was one a mile or two down the right, but we were dangerously low. How in hell could I forget something like this?!

"Yup. I think it wasn't too far either."

"Closer than a mile?"

"Definitely."

I pulled left and shortly the gas station came into view. I drove up to the closest pump and entered the needed information before refilling the tank. I sighed in relief when Kai spoke up. "Ceretiy, did I ever tell you how much I love my only amazing big sister?!"

"No, you're not getting anything." I replied. "My wallet is dying. Take anymore and I really will be broke!"

"But I just wanted one little thing! Please!" She held her hands in front of her head in a prayer-like manner. I reached into my purse and pulled our three dollar bills before handing them to her. "THANKIES! I'll get you something too!"

"You better, squirt!" I yelled as the gas finished filling. I put the pump back and pulled into one of the parking spaces in from of the convenience store part of the gas station and got out. Mia barked from inside the truck. "Yeah, yeah, come on out!" She did exactly that and began sniffing everything in sight.

Kai walked out of the store with a soda and a pack of gummy bears. She handed me the soda and started munching on the gummies. "Hey I saw this totally awesome thing behind the store!" I raised an eyebrow. "There was a window and I saw a really cool looking glade thingy- not sure if that the right word, but anyway I wanna take a picture there!" I rolled my eyes and decided to go along with her plan. I was really relenting to her today, wasn't I? I was being too nice.

We got our bags, me unclipping the tent, and headed into the woods. "So where's this glade you were talking about?" I asked, not seeing anything but forest.

"I swear I could see in from the win-" She sprinted towards a glow coming from farther in the forest and I hesitated before chasing after her. I had looked behind us, towards the store, and found that there was no window in the shop, but decided to ignore it, thinking she had just taken a peek behind the building.

She stopped in a small circular clearing, staring at something outside my field of vision. I caught up to her and looked at what it was. I glowing ball about the size of a basketball. The blue light it was emitting faded and all I saw was an ugly, bumpy, slimy, green egg looking thing. "What do you think it is?" She asked, crouching next to it.

I joined her and immediately sprung back up at the smell. "I don't know, maybe some mutant creature's shit? A decaying alien? Holy fucking hell how are you standing that smell?!"

"What smell?" She asked, inhaling deeply. "All I smell is the forest." She took out her camera and snapped a picture of it.

"Don't photograph it!" I hissed. "It's like taking a picture of a turd!"

She laughed and got back up, heading towards me. "You should touch it! I double dog dare you!"

"No way!"

"Ok, I guess I'll show everyone this embarrassing photo of you!" She showed a picture on me mid yawn on her camera.

Defeated, I slumped my shoulders. "Fine, I give." I headed towards the blob. (Was it pulsating or was that my mind playing tricks on me?) I shakily reached my arms out when I heard barking. Looks like Mia found us. She entered my vision just as I touched the blob. I felt alive. My whole palm suddenly rest against it and it felt really hot. It was pulsating and it felt like something was moving inside it. And was that, scripture? There was some sort of writing on the outside.

I didn't get to think about it any further as a blinding blue light came from the creature. I felt a tickle as what I think was a dome flew out out ten feet and encased us. I felt really warm then hot before all those feelings disappeared and~

"That's how we ended up on your ship out here in... Wherever we are." I finished. We sat in silence for a moment, all the commanders looking up towards Whitebeard. I decided to do the same thing. Then an idiot spoke up.

"Can we keep them?!" Thatch, who else had a large red pompadour, yelled with a crazy smile in his face. "Pretty please?!" The person who I assumed was Izuo, if the kimono and white faced makeup was any suggestion, give him a questioning glance. "What?! Their cool! They came from another world and have weird stones (was he talking about my iPod?) and their mystery people! I mean I don't think I've ever heard an accent like that!" A book hit Thatch square in the face and he fell backwards onto the floor. Down and out!

I turned to the books origin and found Marco standing up. "Ignoring the idiot-" A round of amens was heard, followed by a choked 'Hey!' "You said you took a picture of it?" His gaze turned to me.

I nodded. "It's on Kai's camera, but that's in the pack we left outside."

"Can you get it? It could help us figure this out?" I nodded.

"(Kai, can you get the camera that has the picture of the weird thing on it?)" She titled her head before remembering and gladly scampering outside. She back back moments later with the decide in her hand. "(Thanks!)" I rubbed her head and she swatted my hand away. I pulled up the picture and walked up to Marco, handing it to him. "Here."

He looked it confusedly before snorting and turning it back around with a raised eyebrow. It was the picture of me, mid-yawn, that Kai had taken. When giving him the camera I'd flicked it to the wrong picture. Embarrassed, I fixed it and gave it back.

He looked at even more confused than before. I saw him bite his lip before handing the camera to another commander and almost sprinting out of the room. The commanders passed it down the arch, shrugging their shoulders at what it could be before finally handing it to Whitebeard, Marco coming back in at the same moment. "You're sure that you only touched it, right?" He asked, flipping open a book.

"Uh... Yeah. Um... Why?" I didn't like the look of that book.

"I was thinking..." He trailed off. "Oyaji, think it could be this?" He lifted the book to the captain's face and Whitebeard looked between the book and camera. He shook his head. "Yeah, that would have been too easy... But..." He looked back at me. "You know how to swim?" I nodded. "Good, lets test it. Namur."

Marco walked up to me and threw me over his shoulder, flustering me. "(Ceretiy?!)" Kai looked at me worriedly.

"(It's ok, I think!)" I yelled back, accepting my fate. I didn't realize this meant being flung off the extremely large and tall Moby Dick. I hit the water hard, my face stinging as I thrashed around. I found my bearing, my confused brain no longer rattling in my head, and broke the surface of the water. "What the-" a wave lapped against the hull and I gulped down some salt water. "-hell was that?!" I yelled up, my rage clouding my better judgement.

The cheeky bastard peered over the edge of the ship, as many of the commanders were now doing, his face holding a shit eating grin. "It was a test. You passed." He laughed.

"It's f-freezing!" I bellowed. "Get me o-" Another wave interrupted me. "Out of here you damn pineapple!" Then my common sense caught up to my brain and I froze, looking towards the shocked faces of the peering commanders.

Thatch joined the commanders, laughing. "See?! I told you Marco! You can't deny the nature of your yellow locks! Give into your pineappley instincts an-"

"Shut it, Thatch!" He roared back. "For the last time, no, I am not a pineapple sent by my kingdom to infiltrate the human world!"

They didn't seem angry, just amused, so I decided to be a little more cocky. "That's great and all! But would you mind getting me the fuck out of this frozen sea please?!"

Marco laughed back down at me again. "Sure. Namur!" The fishman jumped over the deck, somehow, and appeared right next to me in the icey abyss.

"Sorry for this." He said, his voice sounding oddly light for his appearance, before scooping my up bridal style and literally flying out of the water. We splashed on the deck and I coughed up water.

Someone placed a towel around my shoulders and I quickly thanked them, wrapping it around my body even quicker. I decided to take off my jacket, it was only making me colder. I heard someone yelling at Marco for his rash actions. "-and what if she had sunk into the ocean?!"

"That's why I brought out Namur." Marco replied with half lidded eyes. I glared up at him with an aura that screamed 'Run, she's gonna kill yo ass!' He didn't flinch. Instead he smirked and crossed his arms, looking down at me. "Enjoy your swim?" I glared harder. This man was grating my nerves.

"Gurararara! Leave the child be, my son!" It was only then that I noticed Whitebeard was sitting on his chair outside and it seems that I wasn't the only one. How could such a large man be so sneaky?! I mean, I was being frozen to death over here, but that was besides the point! "Marco come here for a second." I caught him glance over at me as he talked with the pesky bird. And when Marco's face broke out into a fit of laughter, I knew I was done for. The head honcho had just commissioned my execution, prank style. There was no overpowering force to stop Marco from enacting some devious scene t- Wait, when did he turn from paperwork loving hard ass to devious overlord? I shook my head to tell myself I was over reacting when he walked over and placed me in the middle of the deck, Haruta placed a few feet off. We both turned towards him befuddled.

He grinned. "Ceretiy, if you can manage to push Haruta down, then you and your little sis can stay on the ship, yoi. Oh, and the dog too, I guess." That was it? Wow this is gonna be ea- Wait, this is a commander we're talking about. No way miss otaku painter who doesn't DO THE EXERCISE is gonna make her budge an inch, much less make her fall on her butt.

Wait was Haruta a girl, or a guy? I'd always assumed the former but- A cough pushed me out of my thoughts and I faced the little girl/boy with determination. I pushed against her/his shoulders and nothing happened. I pushed again, slipping in my wet shoes and falling face first on the deck, earning myself a aching nose. I sat up crisscrossed and pouted. "Congrats, you passed the second test with flying colors!" Marco said in a mock announcer voice. I stood up.

Huh?! "Oyaji wanted to assess your threat level and we've determined that its less than that of a marine grunt, so you're safe to stay! You didn't actually have to push Haruta down. I'd be surprised if you could manage it. Well and I'd also be kicking you off the ship." I gawked at him before raising a fist to give him a piece of my mind when he caught my arm and got in my face. "Oh? Are you gonna add assault to your list of crimes?" He cooed. My eyes widened. Crimes? "You know, bad mouthing and ordering your superiors?" I grimaced, then blushed, realizing his face was inches from my own. Something seemed to click in his eyes and he let go of me, laughing his ass off.

Thatch sent him a worried glance. "What's wrong, you damn peacock?" I mean he was kinda like a peacock. Like, he had those weird little chain things that kinda sorta maybe looked like peacock fea- yeah forget it. Bird haha, nice one Thatch.

The 'damn peacock' threw his arm around my shoulders, causing me to squeak in surprise. "Nothing, just having fun with my pal Ceretiy over here!" He laughed at my face before walking away, leaving everyone but me confused. Bastard, laughing at my blushing. Who does he think he- Oh yeah, that's right, first division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Only the second strongest man in the world... I sighed and wrapped the damp towel around me tighter. Stupid pineapple, abandoning me here...

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to who could only be Izuo smiling at me. "How about we get you out of those wet clothes, eh dumpling?" Putting aside the food related nickname, I nodded. "But first I think you may want to talk with the littler dumpling over there. She hasn't moved since that idiot of a first division commander threw you overboard!" I turned and saw Kai sitting quietly, looking intensely at the floorboards.

I walked over to Kai. "(Kai. Kai. Hello? Anybody in there? Earth to sister!)" She looked up at me, her eyes pleading for the answers to so many questions. Only one made it to her lips.

"(Are we good?)" I nodded.

"(Yup! All good in the hood.)"

That solicited a chuckled from her before she buried herself in my chest. "(Eww. You're making me all wet!)" I was about to argue that it was her fault for snuggling up against me in my drenched form, when a caught the tears streaking down her eyes.

I looked forward, stroking her hair, and smiled. "(Yeah, yeah, whatever you say...)"

"(...Crybaby.)"

"(HEY!)"

-(A long way from home)-

When Izuo said that he was going to give me a change of clothes, I thought that meant tossing me some old shirt and shorts, not the disaster that currently awaited me in his living quarters. No. When Izuo said a change of clothes, what he really meant was 'I'm going to strip you down, take every measurement on your body thought to man, and sew you something while you sit in nothing but an oversized t-shirt. Then I'm going to fit you into that outfit, do your hair and makeup, and parade you around the ship like a prized poodle that had just won first place at the state fair.'

But, unknowing of the future danger upon my modesty and morals, I stepped into his lair.

"Step onto the pedestal, dumpling." Yes, there was a god damn pedestal. And he dared to call it that. I hesitantly stepped forward. He approached me with a tape measure in his hand and a twinkle in his eyes. "Let's get this soaking thing off you now." He began to pull my tank top off.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" I yelled, pulling the shirt back down, my face heating up.

"How am I suppose to take your measurements when you're in that?" He asked, one hand on his hip and the other gesturing towards my clothes.

"How about we don't do that!"

He sighed. "Don't be such a girl." I was about to reply that I was, indeed, a woman, so I could act as girly as I wanted to when he pulled my clothes off against my will. I was on the verge of screaming pedophile, granted yes, I was over twenty years old, when he disclosed a piece of information that made the 'guess his girlfriend' section if my brain that Id picked up from some of my more gossiping friends activate. "If it makes you feel any better, my heart belongs to another. I'm not gonna hurt you girly, just need some measurements..."

"For what?" I asked, flinching when he measured my upper thigh. He ignored my question and moved onto my waist, then stomach, and finally my chest.

Happy with his measurements, he tossed me a shirt. "Here." I scrambled to put it on, cursing when it barely covered my underwear and dammit it would stretch down any further!

"Why do you need my measurements or whatever? I thought you were just getting me a change of clothes?" He headed over to an ajointed room, which looked more the size of a small closet and pulled out a line of cloth.

"I am getting you a change of clothes. What? Did you think I would throw any old slop over your shoulders? That would be a disgrace as a designer!" He discarded the cloth for one with Koi fish printed on it. "Besides, it's more fun this way!" Yes, being stripped down to my undergarments forcefully definitely accounts to fun in my book...

I sat there for about fifteen minutes while Izuo sewed- yes sewed -god knows what. He finished with a satisfied smirk and rose, that same glint in his eyes. He held up what I believe was a kimono, one very similar to the one he was currently wearing, though the chest wasn't as... showy... By a little bit. And that was a slim little. And why did he need to measure me for a kimono?! "Now to put it on, come on!" He forcefully put the kimono on me and I have to say it was one of the most comfortable things I've ever worn.

He whistled, not even giving me time to properly register his embarrassing gesture before he was spinning around me and tying a sash around my wais- God damn that was tight! "You trying to kill me?!" I croaked out.

"Maybe!" He replied, grinning like a madman. He came to my front and examined me. "Geez honey! You have a pair that most girls on this crew would kill for!" He gently slapped my shoulder as he turned around, ignoring my red hot face, gesturing for me to follow him from his living area to his bedroom. "Don't tell me everyone in your world has enormous tits?"

I groaned. "Can we not talk about that kind of thing? And no!" He placed me on a stool in front of a makeup- stand? Storage facility? There are really no words to describe the amount of different eyeshadows that were there alone -that would make any high school girl melt. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

"You should have an awesome feeling about this!" He replied getting out a bottle of something slimy that I had a horrible feeling was going on my face. "You're a girl, right? Girls like makeup, well all girls except Haruta. Damn jerk won't put on any to save her life I swear to god someti-"

"Pause pause pause pause pause! PAUSE! Haruta's a girl?!" I was probably giving him a 'why did nobody ever tell me this' face, despite only having been on the ship for mere hours. "I mean, I thought she was, but I never thought I was right..."

"I'm surprised you thought that." He commented, rubbing the gel over my face. "Most people think that she, is a he." I don't know what 99% of what Izuo put on my face was, but I do know that I never want to go through that again.

He then swiveled the chair over to another table, this one closer to his bed. "So... This person, is it Haruta?" He raised an eyebrow. "The one you love."

He thought about it for a second. "T- Wait, no. That's a secret! Until you give me some equally deep dirt, my mouth is sealed! Anyway you don't know them." I pouted, slouching forward. Izuo immediately reprimanded my actions. "When was the last time you had a haircut?!" He asked, looking at my hair with a mix of awe and exasperation. "It's gonna take forever to do- well anything!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm the one that has to brush it every morning!" I joked, feeling my almost floor length hair. "Whatcha gonna do about it?! Izuo by god I see you reaching for those scissors! No! Bad! Put them down!" He practically chased me around his room, well not practically but quite literally, abandoning the scissors on the table. The both of us were jumping around, dodging chairs and tumbling over his bed before plopping down on the aforementioned item, out of breath. Despite our lack of energy, we were both grinning like idiots and laughing at our childish antics. "Did I mess up your makeup job?" I asked, not really caring one way or the other. He looked over at me.

"A little. Doesn't matter though. I have to restart anyway, just thought of an amazing color that would totally suit your green eyes better!" I groaned for what seemed to be the millionth time in the last three hours. "Let's do you hair first. I have an idea that probably won't take long. And you get to wear these!" He held out a pair of chopsticks before pressing the thick end of them, causing two thin knives to protrude from the tip. "Stylish yet deadly!"

"Stylish yet deadly." I gulped and mentally reminded myself never to get on Izuo's bad side. The rest of my makeover was spent in contempt, the two of us talking about gossip around the ship- much of which I had no idea who he was talking about -and me telling him about my world. Izuo decided to forgo the fancy (in my opinion) makeup in favor of just putting some eyeshadow on.

Then it was time for him to be the proud poodle owner he was in his heart and parade me around. I tried to ignore the stares that were sent my way, suddenly feeling very self conscious about my outfit. "Don't worry dumpling! You look great, well actually more than great, fabulous! If I swu- well I'd eat you right up! Hahaha! Come on!" He tried to drag me further when I saw my sister.

Thankful for the excuse to escape Izuo's clutches, I ran over to Kai. "(Yo bro!)"

She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow "(What in gods name are you wearing?)"

"(Don't ask. More importantly, what are you doing?)" She seemed to remember what she was previously doing and her face lit up like a firework, sparkles practically dancing in her eyes.

"(Look at the doggy!)" She chirped, pointing to the giant white beast a few feet in front of us. "(It has a mustache! A mustache! How?! It's so cute!)" she looked back at it. "(I wanna pet it so badly! Can I?! Oh, pretty please?!)" She jumped in my face.

"(Well, I'm not the one you should be asking...)" I trailed off, noticing a pineapple bobbing in the distance. "PINEAPPLE!" His head jerked in my direction and an irritated scowl crossed his face. Oops. "Hey, can I ask you something!"

"(The scary half bald man is coming this way...)" Kai whispered, speaking of Marco.

"(I don't think he's half bald... I just think that's the way his hair works...)" I whispered back.

"What do you want, yoi?" He asked.

"Oh, Kai wanted to know if she could pet your dog."

He looked over at the- was it a mastiff? A Great Dane? It didn't look like one, but it was big! "Oh, Stefan?" He went up and pet the sleeping giant, awaking the dog. "Sure." Then he smirked. "Just don't blame me if you get eaten."

My mouth twitched. "Yeah yeah." Kai was looking towards me expectantly. "(He said its fine. And the dog's name is Stefan.)"

She smiled and walked up to Stefan. "(Hi Stefan. Ohh! His fur is so soft!)" The dog sniffed her before tackling her. Marco immediately jumped up.

"Jeez, he never does that! Stefan!" Then we heard her laughter.

"(S-stop it! Ahahahaha! Tha-that tickles! Hahaha! Stop it, Stefan!)" I let out a sigh of relief.

"(Don't scare me like that, you idiot!)" I yelled at her when Stefan finally relented his licking attack, opting to lay right next to Kai in a giant blob of fuzzy pudgyness and I wanted so badly to lie on top of him. "(I thought you were being mauled to death!)" A smile rested on my face and I added. "(Do you know how much work it would take to clean up all that blood and guts off the deck? Ages! And don't even get me started on the staining!)"

"(You hurt me!)" She pouted.

-(A long way from home)-

Holy hell that was a long chapter! Sorry for the awkward ending. I had to end it there or it would be much longer.

I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry for the long wait! Il try to get future chapters up earlier. Who do you guys think is Izuo's special person? I gave a hint in the chapter, but its so slight that I doubt you guys will notice it. Well, either that or it's very obvious.

Time for my advertising. Check out all my other stories, which are going to be updated the same time that this chapter comes out!

Preview for next chapter, aka, the next chapter's title:

You can't clean in a Kimono!

Until next time,

OnePieceDoesExist


End file.
